Immense research in the field of automation, assisted by significant technological advancements, has resulted in significant growth of Unmanned Vehicles (UVs), and as a result, the UVs are used in multiple fields of application. For example, the Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV/drone) is one popular type of UV, is used for transportation of object from one location to other, for inspection of locations and objects, and so on. Applications in which a UV is required to perform visual inspection, appropriate image processing techniques are to be used by the UV to effectively process a captured image to achieve a desired result.
The inventors here have recognized certain technical problems with such conventional systems being used for visual inspection and change detection, as explained below. One difficulty that existing UVs face while doing visual inspection is that images captured as part of the visual inspection may lack quality due to factors such as but not limited to movement of the UV, lighting conditions, wind, and dust/smoke in the air. As a result, the overall quality of output from the UV is less in such situations.